This invention relates to apparatus for simulating flames, and particularly but not exclusively to apparatus for simulating flames in a solid fuel effect fire, to give the impression of flames emanating from combustion fuel.
Several arrangements have hitherto been used to simulate flames in such fires, the most common of which in recent years utilizing a plurality of reflective ribbons or strips suspended adjacent to a rear part of the fire, a light source located forwardly of the ribbons or strips, and a translucent screen also located forwardly of the ribbons or strips such that light from the light source reflected from the ribbons or strips is incident on a rear surface of the screen, giving a flame effect when the screen is viewed from the front. Such an arrangement shown in GB-A-968568.
To give the impression of flames, the ribbons or strips are generally movable, such as by a current of air produced from a fan located within the body of the fire, and may additionally or alternatively be colored or shaped so as to improve the flame effect produced.
Additionally, it is known from GB-A-1186655 to suspend the strips in front of the light source, so that light is transmitted between the strips and onto the translucent screen.
Notwithstanding the attention which has been given to the development of an apparatus for simulating flames as shown in the extensive prior art, heretofore all suggestions which have been made have been lacking in realism, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for simulating flames.